dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasmus' Evil Campaign
Rasmus' Evil Campaign '''is the name of a campaign largely set inside Devil's Gate Correctional Facility. It is the second campaign DM'd by Rasmus. The first session this game was played was the 9th of November 2018. The gang had prior to this decided that if they (Rasmus, Deniz, Felix and Mika) were alone again (without Nisse and William) they would begin a new campaign DM'd by Rasmus, instead of continuing playing Felix's Campaign. Pitch '''Story "There is a place for those who commits such crimes not worthy of the rope. Some would call it a haven for criminals, other a hell. But one thing is for certain. When the gate shuts, you will never see the light of day again." Instructions You all need to create a character with the alignment evil. You may decide how evil your character will be for yourself and also if you will be on the chaotic or lawful side. You also need a motivation for your character. This motivation will be the reason you get sent to prison. What did you do, and why. This is also why you want to get out. You were not falsely prosecuted. Characters Player Characters Aewin's Party * Aewin * Alatar Morinethar Zelroth's Party * Immortal * Maxim Zelroth * Raiden Important NPC's Bertha's Crew * Bertha (Head of Bertha's crew) * Harry Hook (Bertha's right arm) * Cesile (Woman who joined Aewin's guard party) * Jared (Previously guarded the entrence to floor 8) Rebellion * Harold Hellbash † (Former head of foods and rebellion) * Ren Korgen (Announcer, Harold's right hand) * Gustav Rolex (Weapon's smith, former loyalty to Hook) Former Guards * Gustaf Radcliffe † (Former head of the guards) * Jacob (Former vice head of guards) Shop Owners * Trevor (Owner of a bar on floor 2) * Resvak (Owner of the clothes shop on floor 2) * Vermount (The priest, tempel of floor 5) * Simon † (Former owner of the pharmacy on floor 5) * Hansel (New owner of the pharmacy on floor 5) * Durvblom (The Butcher on floor 7) Other Inmates * Pascal (Best friend of Trevor) * Aewin's Drunk Friend Connections to other campaigns This campaign is set in the same universe of Rasmus' Campaign and like that campaign it will also be using elements from Felix's Campaign for example the world of Moria. However they do not share the same continuity so some things will slightly differ. Story Background Aewin a high elf huntress, Maxim Zelroth an aasimar monk, Raiden a human samurai and a living skeleton who never got who speak his name, were all sent to Devil's Gate Correctional Facility for different reasons. Some of them had done bad things, while others had done worse. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that they were in a windowless wagon together traveling deeper down into a mountain. Welcome to Hell The prisoners all wake up. Confused at first, they did not know where they were. But they quickly regained their memory when they all looked around at each other. In one corner sat a dark-looking aasimar, wearing religious signs, but the others could not figure out to what god. In another corner sat an oriental looking human. At what they all assumed to be the front of the wagon sat in the right corner a high elf woman, and in the other what looked like a man under a hood. The road got more bumpy the longer they sat. After a while the whole wagon was shaking so much they couldn't sit still. Then suddenly, one of the wooden walls caught on fire, and then another one. Before they all could think, the whole wagon was on fire. That was when a hoard of other people attacked the wagon. People from left and right was pulling pieces of the wagon walls and running away. They caught on to the prisoners clothes and tried to rip it of them. The crazy mob succeeded on ripping off the hooded man's hood. Under it, were a living skeleton who screamed as people broke bones off his body and ran in different directions. The high elf woman, Aewin took one of the ribs off the already, now twice as dead skeleton. That's when the guards came. They started hitting on the attacking mob with spears and sticks. When the area was cleared, the whole wagon was gone, and the only sign of the fourth new prisoner was a couple of bone sprints on the floor. "Welcome to Devil's Gate!" one of the guards said. "What's your cell number?". The trio looked at each other confused. "On your arms idiots, don't they tell you anything up there anymore?" Confused they looked at their own right arms and at the top, a new tattoo had been added. Zelroth had the letters 7WA3, Raiden, 4NA7 and lastly Aewin had the letters 6NB2. The guard walked away, leaving the new prisoners standing lost. Everything in the big room was carved out of the stone walls. The stairs, the fence, even the candleholders in the roof. Everything to make it as hard as possible to destroy. In the middle of the prison there was a giant hole with stairs connecting the 9 different floors. A prisoner came up to them. He introduced himself as Trevor, he owned a bar on the second floor. He lead the party there by going down the stairs and in through a broken as well as half burned wooden door. The room was kind of small, but much bigger than the average prison cell. It had a bar and a couple of tables. Two guests were sitting at the table by the door playing cards. Trevor introduced one of them as his best friend Pascal. The three newcomers talked to Trevor, and asked him questions about how the prison works. They found out that they need Seeds and Nuggets, and that it's the only currency used there. Aewin, the elf woman and Raiden, the younger looking human man, decided to go look for their cells while Maxim continued to talk to Trevor. Raiden's cell Raiden found his cell on the fourth floor, he tried entering the north corridor but was stopped by another prisoner. "What are you doing here?" the prisoner asked. "I'm looking for my cell" Raiden answered. "Are you new or something? This is our quarters!" the man said. "We make the food here, so the prison don't starve to death. We will offer you 3 seeds per day if you stay away from your designated cell. Okay?" the man laid three small seeds in Raiden's hand. "Sure..." he thought. Aewin's cell Aewin found herself on the sixth floor when looking for her cell. She entered the north corridor and headed towards it. She was also stopped, by one of her cell neighbors. "Hey, what are you doing in Bob's cell?" he asked her like she had just done the most rude thing one could ever do. The neighbor chased her away from the cell which had a little memorial for their dead friend Bob, the supposed previous owner of the cell. Maxim's cell When Maxim had spoken to Trevor enough so he actually understood the basics of this place, he also headed to look for his cellCategory:Campaigns Category:Campaigns set in Moria Category:Campaigns run by Rasmus